User talk:BenRJDictus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Path to Ascendancy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:36, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Deadhouse Landing Hi, BenRJDictus! Thanks for updating the book pages. I tweaked them slightly to indicate that DhL was a working title. Esslemont has had at least one of his working book titles changed in the past (City in the Jungle became Blood and Bone). I hope we see you continue to make more updates/corrections in the future!--ArchieVist (talk) 15:44, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Other languages Goedenavond, Ben :) Yes, the idea is great. I don't know if you are aware that we already have a German and Polish edition of the Malazan Wiki?! Depending on whether you are viewing in MonoBook or default skin, you'll find links to them on our home page, either in the right hand pane or at the bottom of the page as well as on those pages which have been translated sofar. Obviously, it would be totally amazing if you fancied setting up a Dutch version of the Wiki but if that is a bit too daunting, we could create a page here which could be moved over when someone gets round to setting it up one day. When I initially created the German Wiki, my main aim was exactly the same as yours, to provide translations from one language to the other, especially as a lot of people switch from one to the other once they run out of translated published books. Setting it up was a bit of trial and error - I basically copied most of the CSS from here and translated where necessary. Jade Raven as well as technical bods from Wikia helped sorting out any problems I had. Whichever you want to go with, it would be fantastic!!! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:26, November 8, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking of a large table where in the first column are the English names linked to their pages and then one ore more columns for the translations of the names. Maybe divided by book (and subdivided by title, dramatis personæ, locations, ...) I don't intend to make the whole wiki in Dutch (the books are only translated to book 4) BenRJDictus (talk) 21:43, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :That's ok, Ben. I'll set up the page for you later today and we'll talk more then. :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:53, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Talk pages Hi Ben, Just a quick heads up about talk pages. When you reply to a message, just click on the (Talk) link behind the users name and post on the user's talk page. They will then reply to you on your talk page. This means that both of you will be notified that you have a new message waiting next time you log in. Sign your message with four squiggles and your name and talk page link should appear automatically. I have moved the content of your talk page back to your user talk page as that it the one designed for the purpose. You should be able to see a tab for it on your profile/user page. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:34, November 9, 2016 (UTC) PS: wasn't thinking - tried to fix your talk button but of course as we are already on your talk page it does not appear as a link *doh*. Just make sure when you post on someone else's talk page that your sign with the four squiggles and your signature should link back to this page. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:39, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :I will, still learning how to use the wiki :-) : BenRJDictus (talk) 19:18, November 9, 2016 (UTC) It's ok - I think most people find the it confusing having a conversation spread over two different pages, lol. I'll set up that translations page for you in a minute Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:40, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Translation page Hi Ben, I have set up the Translation Dutch/English page for you. The page is sub-divided into the same sections I used on the German Wiki. You can create a-z sub headings as the examples I have added will show you. I would recommend that you list the Dutch word first, then the English as the page is mostly aimed at Dutch readers switching over to English books. Once you have populated the page we could sub-divide into columns. Check out the German wiki to see what it might look like. Any questions about formatting or other issues, just put a note on my talk page or on that of another admin and we will get back to you as soon as possible. I have not added refs to the German a-z of translations as I didn't think they were needed but you are very welcome to add them :) Have fun! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:17, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for setting up the page :Fun for several weeks/months :-p : BenRJDictus (talk) 07:50, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Dutch Wiki Hi Ben, Looks like you have been busy :) I have been thinking that maybe between the two of us and a bit of help from the IT experts here, we could get the Dutch Wiki set up. It isn't a case of all the info needing to be on it straight away. If we could just get the basics set up and maybe add the A-Z, then hopefully someone will eventually take on the full works. I would mostly need your help with translating the various Dutch expressions. I am quite busy for the next few days but maybe we could take a look at it together sometime next week. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:28, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't know. I don't have the time to maintain a full wiki. ::Like I said before, the books are only translated to book 4 with no intentions for further publications. ::It was just that Dutch readers could easy make the transition to English. ::So only the characters and locations from these books need to be translated, not? :: BenRJDictus (talk) 21:33, November 10, 2016 (UTC) I was not expecting you to maintain the Wiki but maybe with your help, we could set up the framework, add the info you are creating here and hopefully, one day, a Dutch reader with a bit more time will do the rest. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:52, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Dutch maps Wow! I love the redrawn maps for the Dutch editions. Thanks for posting them.--ArchieVist (talk) 16:47, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :Dank je, Ben :) Are there maps for the other books as well? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:06, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, I will scan these the following days/weeks Kellanved's Reach Great find! --ArchieVist (talk) 17:08, December 6, 2017 (UTC)